Problem: Convert $10\ \dfrac{23}{27}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${10}\ {\dfrac{23}{27}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{23}{27}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $27$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{27}{27} = {\dfrac{270}{27}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{270}{27}} + {\dfrac{23}{27}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{270}{27}} + {\dfrac{23}{27}} = \dfrac{293}{27}$